Under the Eiffel Tower
by Lee Cheonsa
Summary: YAOI / KYUMIN - Love at the first sight. Itu lah yang dialami oleh Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin. 10 tahun lalu, mereka bertemu di Paris. Mereka bertukar kalung berbandul sebuah cincin dan berjanji untuk tidak merupakan satu sama lain. Dan sekarang, mereka kembali bertemu. Apakah mereka masih saling mengenali ? Dan apakah perasaan mereka masih sama seperti 10 tahun yang lalu ?
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong~ Lee Cheonsa hereu :)

Ini adalah ff pertama author~ jadi tolong di hargai ne /bow/

Oh ya, mian kalau ini masih sedikit.. kalau pada mau lanjut, next chapter pasti **jauh **lebih panjang.

Maaf kalau kurang menarik.. saran dan kritik diterima di review :) mohon dukungannya~~

**Under the Eiffle Tower**

Title : Under the Eiffel Tower

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Others

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Summary : Love at the first sight. Itu lah yang dialami oleh Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin. 10 tahun lalu, mereka bertemu di Paris. Mereka bertukar kalung berbandul sebuah cincin dan berjanji untuk tidak merupakan satu sama lain. Dan sekarang, mereka kembali bertemu. Apakah mereka masih saling mengenali ? Dan apakah perasaan mereka masih sama seperti 10 tahun yang lalu ?

~~~~ Enjoy ~~~~

Normal POV

Terlihat seorang namja manis yang kini sedang melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah bangunan yang kokoh. Ia berjalan dengan penuh keyakinan sembari menggenggam bandul kalungnya.

"Doakan aku…" Ucapnya sambil menutup mata dan tersenyum sekilas.

Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bangunan tersebut. _Cho Cooperation. _Ya, namja manis itu kini sedang berada di gedung perushaan yang paling berkuasa di Korea itu.

Cho Cooperation memang sedang membuka lowongan pekerjaan. Mereka sedang mencari seorang sekretaris. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan bangunan kokoh tersebut dipenuhi oleh banyak orang.

Namja manis itu kini menduduki salah satu tempat duduk dan terlihat tenang. Ia membaca sebuah majalah sambil menunggu giliran wawancaranya.

"Lee Sungmin!" panggil seseorang yang berperawakan tegap. Ya, nama namja manis itu adalah Sungmin, Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin yang merasa namanya terpanggil kemudian berdiri dan memasang senyum terbaiknya. Ia terlihat menunduk sopan ketika melewati orang yang tadi memanggilnya. Sedikit rasa hormat tidak ada salahnya bukan ? Ia kemudian memasuki ruang wawancara tersebut dengan yakin.

Saat memasuki ruangan tersebut, ia hanya melihat seorang namja dengan rambut yang ikal dan kulit yang pucat.

"Cho Kyuhyun" ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Ia kemudian duduk setelah namja itu memberinya kode untuk duduk.

"Siapa nama mu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin" Jawab Sungmin dengan senyum dibibirnya.

"Pengalaman bekerja? Apa kau mempunyainya?"

"Aku pernah menjadi sekretaris paman ku saat di Paris"

"Apa kau bisa mengatasi jadwal yang padat? Atau bahkan harus lembur dikantor bersama ku?"

"Tentu saja. Tak masalah, bukan kah itu bagian dari pekerjaan ku?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Sungmin… kau terlihat sepertinya…"

"Kyu…. namja ini sangat mirip dengannya…"

Pikir Kyuhyun dan Sungmin disaat yang bersamaan.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup" Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia sedikit membungkuk untuk member hormat.

"Kau akan segera dikabari lewat e-mail jika kau diterima" Lanjut Kyuhyun

Sungmin kembali mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Gomawo" Ucapnya dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Ia keluar dari ruang wawancaranya dan segera keluar dari bangunan tersebut.

"Kau tau ? Ia mirip dengan mu.. tatapan matanya… " ucap Sungmin sambil menggenggam bandul kalungnya.

Kyuhyun POV

"Sungmin… Lee Sungmin.. mengapa namja itu terlihat sepertinya.. senyumnya itu…" Pikir ku sambil menggenggam sebuah cincin.

"Ah.. tidak mungkin.. tidak mungkin.." ucapku sambil memijat pelipis kepala ku. Sedikit lelah dengan kegiatan wawancara ini.

Aku kembali menggenggam cincin ini dan menciumnya.

Kyuhyun POV End

_Flashback _

_ Eiffel_

"Kyuniee~ jangan berjalan terlalu jauh ! Kau bisa tersesat nanti !" Ucap sang yeoja sambil berjalan menyusul anaknya tersebut.

"Tak apa.. biarkan saja dia" Ucap seorang namja yang kini merangkul pinggang yeoja tersebut. Yeoja tersebut hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Minnie~ tunggulah disini ne ? Umma ingin membeli sesuatu" Ucap yeoja lain yang membelai pipi seorang namja kecil. Namja kecil tersebut hanya mengangguk patuh dan tersenyum kepada ummanya itu.

Saat yeoja tersebut berlalu, tampak seorang namja yang sedang menatapnya. Namja itu terlihat seumuran dengannya. Namja itu berjalan dan duduk disebelah namja kecil tadi.

"Annyeong~" sapa namja kecil yang berkulit pucat itu.

"Annyeong~" balas namja kecil itu.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dan tersenyum.

Terlihat namja berkulit pucat itu mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan bandul cincin.

"Simpan lah itu. Kau sekarang sudah menjadi seseorang yang berharga bagi ku" Ucapnya sambil memberikan kalung tersebut.

Namja kecil itu hanya mengangguk dan mengambil kalung berbandul cincin itu.

"Gomawo" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu mengingat ku… Dan jangan pernah menghilangkan atau merusak kalung itu"

"Eum!" angguk namja kecil itu. Ia memeluk namja berkulit pucat itu.

"Aku berjanji.. " Lanjutnya lagi

Namja kecil berkulit pucat itu terlihat tersenyum.

"Saranghae…"

"Nado…"

2 Namja kecil itu terlihat berpelukan di bawah menara Eiffel dan tersenyum.

"Aku harus pergi dulu~ jangan ingkari janji mu ne ? Ingatlah aku selalu dan simpan baik-baik kalung tersebut. Hanya kau dan aku yang mempunyainya" ucap namja kecil berkulit pucat itu.

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi.. aku berjanji" lanjutnya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

_Flashback off_

Normal POV

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama tersenyum saat mengingat janji masa kecilnya tersebut.

"Aku akan selalu menepati janji ku… percayalah, dan tunggu lah aku" Ucap keduanya sambil menggenggam cincin mereka.

TBC.

Hoho~~

Gomawo yang udah mau baca ^^

Mohon reviewnya ya sebagai bentuk dukungan :)

Kritik dan Saran di terima~~

Kalau mau lanjut juga review ne~ /bow/

Gamsahamnida~~

Lee Cheonsa-

/bow/


	2. You Looks Like Him

Hai~ Lee Cheonsa hereu c:

Updatenya cepet kan kan kan ? XD

Ini semua karena kalian para reader yang sudah menyemangati dalam membuat ff~ Terimakasih atas dukungan kalian di review, author sangat terharu :'D Dukungan kalian sangat berarti bagi author... Gamsahamnida atas semua dukungan, maupun kritik dan saran, author sudah membacanya ^^

Langsung aja ya :D Oh ya, seperti yang author bilang, chap ini sudah lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya :) Tolong hargai reader-deul~~

Jika kalian menemukan kesalahan, jangan ragu untuk memberitahu author ^^ Kalian bisa memberi tau di review~

Kritik dan saran selalu diterima dengan tangan terbuka /bow/ ^^

Title : Under the Eiffle Tower

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Others

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Summary : Love at the first sight. Itu lah yang dialami oleh Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin. 10 tahun lalu, mereka bertemu di Paris. Mereka bertukar kalung berbandul sebuah cincin dan berjanji untuk tidak merupakan satu sama lain. Dan sekarang, mereka kembali bertemu. Apakah mereka masih saling mengenali ? Dan apakah perasaan mereka masih sama seperti 10 tahun yang lalu ?

~~~~ Enjoy ~~~~

_Prev :_

_Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama tersenyum saat mengingat janji masa kecilnya tersebut._

"_Aku akan selalu menepati janji ku… percayalah, dan tunggu lah aku" Ucap keduanya sambil menggenggam cincin mereka._

Esok Harinya

Sungmin POV

_KRIIIIING_

"Aissssh…" Tangan ku berusaha menggapai-gapai benda itu dan berusaha mematikannya. Tentu saja ini terasa sulit. Hey ! Ayolah, aku masih ingin tidur dan sangat mengantuk. Tidak tahukah jam bodoh ini bahwa Lee Sungmin masih membutuhkan tidur ?

"Sungmin hyung ! Kau harus cepat bersiap-siap ! Akan sangat memalukan jika kau telat bekerja di hari pertama mu!"

Aku mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang dongsaeng-ku baru saja katakan…

Bekerja ? Hari pertama ?

"KYAAAAA!" Aku langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan merutuki kesialan ku ini.

"Aish ! Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan hal sepenting ini…. Pabo Lee Sungmin Pabo! Pabo! Pabo!" rutuk ku sambil mencari handuk kesayangan ku dan menuju ke kamar mandi."

Sungmin POV End

Normal POV

Dongsaeng Sungmin, Zelo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat hyung kesayangannya itu. Ya, Sungmin dan Zelo adalah sepasang kakak adik. Umur mereka berbeda jauh, namun mereka saling melengkapi. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tinggal berdua dan jauh dari orang tuanya yang tinggal di Paris.

Pekerjaan baru ?

Sungmin memang sudah diterima untuk bekerja di Cho Cooperation sebagai sekretaris Cho Kyuhyun. Ia sudah menerima e-mail penerimaannya. Tentu saja melihat e-mail tersebut, ia senang bukan main. Setidaknya ia bisa membuktikan pada orang tuanya bahwa ia kini bukanlah seorang namja kecil yang manja lagi.

"Kyaa! Zelo! Dimana sarapan ku? Cepat siapkan itu!" Perintah Sungmin kepada adiknya itu. Sungmin kini terlihat repot memakai dasinya, mencari kaus kakinya, dan bahkan ia belum mengambil tas kerjanya.

"Arraseo hyung~" Balas Zelo sambil menuju kedapur. Ia cukup kasihan melihat hyungnya itu kini tengah kerepotan. Namun, salahkan hyung nya itu yang sangat susah untuk di bangunkan.

5 Menit kemudian, Zelo sudah keluar dari dapur sambil membawa 2 piring omelet dan meletakannya di meja makan. Hyungnya itu kini sedang memakai jasnya sambil melirik ke arlojinya sesekali. Setelah selesai dengan hal itu, ia langsung menuju ke meja makan dan menelan omelet buatan dongsaengnya itu dengan sekali kunyah.

"Gomawo~" Ucap Sungmin terburu-buru. Ia segera mengenakan sepatunya dan berlari keluar pintu.

"Aku pergi dulu ne~" lanjut nya lagi dan langsung menutup pintu apartemen mereka dengan kasar.

Zelo yang melihat hal itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kembali melanjutkan sarapannya dan hanya berdoa semoga hyungnya itu tidak akan telat di hari pertamanya.

Sungmin POV

"Aih.. bagaimana bisa aku sebodoh ini…" Ucap ku dalam hati. Aku berdiri gelisah menunggu sebuah bus. Saat bus itu datang, aku langsung masuk dan mencari tempat duduk.

"Untunglah.." pikir ku dalam hati.

Aku kembali menggenggam cin-cin di kalungku dan memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum.

"Bantu aku hari ini ne~" Ucap ku pelan.

Setelah bus tersebut berhenti, aku segera turun dan langsung masuk dengan tergesa-gesa kedalam bangunan ini. Sesekali aku melirik arloji ku dengan was-was sambil menunggu lift.

"Aish.. lama sekali.."

_TING!_

Aku segera memasuki lift ini dan menekan angka 14, lantai dimana aku akan bekerja. Ini sangat membuat ku gugup sebenarnya. Ayolah.. siapa yang tidak gugup dihari pertamanya bekerja, huh ?

Saat pintu lift ini terbuka, aku langsung keluar dan menuju ke sebuah ruangan. Berharap agar atasan ku itu belum datang.

"Kau terlambat 2 menit 43 detik, Lee Sungmin"

Aku langsung menganga lebar.

_Huh? Apa dia gila?_

"Aku tidak gila, Lee Sungmin, aku atasan mu. Cho Kyuhun."

Aku bahkan tidak berani menatap matanya. Suaranya terdengar tenang namun menakutkan. Bahkan ia bisa membaca pikiran ku!

"Bagaimana bisa sekretaris datang lebih lambat dari atasannya ? Seharusnya kau datang lebih awal dan menyiapkan secangkir kopi hangat di meja ku" Katanya lagi. Suaranya masih terdengar menakutkan.

Aku semakin menunduk takut dan menggigit bibir ku.

"Mian" ucap ku pelan sambil membungkukan badan ku. Aku masih belum berani melihatnya.

_Huh…_

Aku mendengarnya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, ku maafkan, kau boleh duduk di meja mu" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk sebuah meja. Meja itu terlihat begitu dekat dengannya. Hanya berjarak 5 langkah.

Aku menelan ludah ku dan mengangguk.

"N-ne sajangnim" ucap ku dan berjalan cepat kemeja ku.

"Apa aku begitu menakutkan ?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tenanglah, aku bukanlah monster, jadi aku tidak akan memakan mu. Aku juga tidak marah kepadamu. Jadi, jangan takut, ne ?"

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar ucapannya. Aku menatapnya dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Pandangan matanya teduh.. seperti mu.." pikirku sambil menggenggam bandul kembali tersenyum tipis membayangkan pandangan itu.

"Persis" pikirku lagi.

Sungmin POV End

Kyuhyun POV

"Tenanglah, aku bukanlah monster, jadi aku tidak akan memakan mu. Aku juga tidak marah kepadamu. Jadi, jangan takut, ne ?" Ucapku.

"Aku bahkan tidak tau mengapa aku bisa mengucapkan hal seperti itu. Entahlah.. melihatnya ketakutan seperti tadi membuat hati ku terasa perih. Pandangannya… menunjukan bahwa ia harus dilindungi…" pikir ku. Aku kini kembali menggenggam erat kalungku. Sedikit tersenyum ketika menyadari bahwa mereka memiliki pandangan yang sama.

"Persis" pikir ku sambil tersenyum.

Aku langsung tersadar dan kembali memasang wajah datar ku lagi. Aku mengambil tumpukan map dan meletakannya di mejanya.

"Pelajarilah ini, ini akan menjadi materi pada rapat nanti. Tidak terlalu banyak kan?" Tanya ku sambil menatap matanya. _Aih.. matanya sungguh persis seperti miliknya.. apakah kau itu dia ?_

Ia terlihat mengambil map tersebut dan menggeleng.

"Ani, aku bisa mempelajarinya" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. _Omona.. bahkan senyumannya sangat mirip dengan kau…_

Aku hanya mengangguk dan kembali ke meja ku.

Kyuhyun POV End

Normal POV

Kyuhyun sedari tadi terus menggenggam kalungnya. Ia dapat merasakannya bahwa orang itu sudah kembali. Namja kecilnya yang dulu berjanji untuk tidak pernah melupakannya . Namja kecilnya yang harus dilindunginya. Namja kecilnya yang sudah merebut hatinya. Namja kecilnya yang masih mengisi relung hatinya hingga kini.

_Apakah itu kau ? Dia terlihat seperti mu.. kau tau ? Tenang saja.. aku sudah berjanji kepadamu, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi_

Dan sekarang, Kyuhyun terlihat tersenyum tipis dan memejamkan matanya

_Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi_

Sama halnya dengan Sungmin. Namja itu kini menggenggam kalungnya. Ia juga merasakan seseorang yang beharga telah kembali. Pangeran masa kecilnya.

_Uhm.. dia terlihat seperti mu.. pandangan matanya menunjukan semua itu.. Apa itu kau ? Kau sudah berjanji bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi dan tidak akan melupakan ku…. Kau masih memegang janji mu kan ? _

Namja manis itu terlihat berbisik dengan kalung yang kini di genggamnya. Ia kemudian menciumnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku masih menepati janjiku. Masih dan selalu"

Ucap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin disaat yang bersamaan sambil menggenggam kalung mereka masing-masing. Kalung yang hanya ada dua di dunia ini. Hanya kalung milik Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin.

Tanpa mereka sadari, hati mereka berdesir halus. Hati mereka seakan tau bahwa pasangannya ada disini, di dekatnya, dan masih menepati janjinya.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Sungmin kini sudah merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ia sudah selesai mempelajari map-map tersebut dan merasa yakin.

Berbeda dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun masih berkutat dengan laptopnya. Sungmin hanya memandangi Kyuhyun dalam diam. Menganggumi atasannya itu, melihat rambut ikalnya, kulit pucatnya, dan jangan lupakan pandangan matanya yang teduh.

"Kau akan terpesona bahkan jatuh cinta padaku jika kau melihat ku seperti itu terus." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil beranjak bangun dari kursinya. Berniat menggoda Sungmin.

Sungmin yang seakan tertangkap basah hanya menunduk malu dan merutuki dirinya. Bahkan ia tidak sadar bahwa Kyuhyun tengah memperhatikan dirinya.

Kyuhyun POV

"_Aigoo.. ia terlihat manis. Lihat lah pipinya yang memerah itu, ia sungguh terlihat seperti anak kecil" _pikirku sambil tersenyum kecil.

Aku melihat arloji ku sejenak. Sudah jam 12 lewat 10 menit. Haruskah aku mengajaknya makan siang ? Dia pasti lapar…

"Sungmin" panggil ku. Ia terlihat mengangkat kepalanya. Bahkan pipinya masih memerah… Aih, lucunya~

"Ayo kita makan siang.." lanjut ku sambil menarik tangannya.

Ia terlihat kaget, namun hanya mengikuti ku. Aku tau ia pasti akan merasa aneh disini. Ia belum mengenal siapa-siapa bukan ?

Aku tidak mempedulikan pandangan aneh seluruh karyawan kantor ku. Ya, ini memang pertama kalinya aku mengajak bawahan ku untuk makan. Namun apakah itu hal yang salah ? Aku hanya merasa perlu, ah ani, harus melindunginya. Aku tidak ingin ada yang menyakitinya…

Aku segera mengajaknya ke sebuah café didekat kantor kami dan mempersilahkannya duduk. Ia masih terlihat segan dan tersenyum kikuk. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Pesanlah apa yang kau mau.." ucap ku sambil fokus membaca buku menu ku.

"S-s-sajangnim…" panggilnya pelan.

"Dan jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan itu saat kita tidak bekerja… Panggil aku Kyu, atau Kyuhyun, terserah padamu" ucap ku lagi. Dalam hati, aku tersenyum melihatnya seperti itu. Entah mengapa, yang pasti, aku merasa bahwa Sungmin adalah milikku…

"Ne sajang..- Kyu" ucapnya.

Aku tersenyum melihat nya. Aku kemudian memanggil seorang waitress untuk mencatat pesanan kami. Tak lama, pesanan kami sudah datang.

"Selamat makan~" Ucap nya dengan riang dan langsung menyantap makanannya. Aku hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya. _'Ia sangat kekanakan'_ Pikir ku

Aku kemudian mulai menyantap makan siang ku. Kau tau ? Ini terasa lebih menyenangkan dan… special ? Ah~ tentu saja, karena aku sedang makan bersama Sungmin… Aku kembali tersenyum. Entahlah, seorang Lee Sungmin berhasil membuat ku terus tersenyum.

_**Skip Time**_

Normal POV

Setelah selesai makan siang, mereka langsung kembali ke kantor. Mereka kembali memasuki ruangan kerja mereka dan duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Kau sudah selesai mempelajari data-data itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil membuka layar laptopnya.

Sungmin terlihat mengangguk. "Aku sudah mempelajarinya… Kapan rapatnya akan di mulai ?" Balas Sungmin sambil merapikan map-map yang berserakan di mejanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sejenak. "Nanti sore" jawabnya tenang.

Sungmin terlihat berpikir…

"NDE ? Secepat itu ?" Sungmin terkejut dan segera membuka kembali map-mapnya

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli. Sekejap ia terlihat yakin, namun sekarang ia kembali panik. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang seperti itu ?

"Tenang saja.. kau pasti bisa melakukannya" Semangat Kyuhyun sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Sungmin yang melihatnya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Nde~ Gomawo sajangnim"

Beberapa jam berlalu dengan cepat, dan jam sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore.

"Bersiaplah, kita akan segera pergi ke tempat rapat" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menutup laptopnya dan mengenakan jas. Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia mengambil map-map tadi dan membawanya.

Mereka segera menuju tempat mereka akan mengadakan rapat dengan menggunakan mobil. Di mobil, mereka terlihat sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Sungmin terlihat gugup. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Ia mengusap pelan rambut Sungmin dan tersenyum

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baja. Kau harus yakin dengan dirimu sendiri." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Sungmin. Entahlah, rasa itu semakin lama semakin kuat. Ia merasa harus untuk melindungi Sungmin.

Sungmin yang menerima perlakuan tersebut hanya menunduk malu. Ia merasa bahwa atasannya tersebut sangat berlebihan. Namun, tak dipungkirinya, hatinya juga berdesir hanyat menerima segala perlakuan Kyuhyun.

"Eum! Gomawo sajangnim~" Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum

"_Manis" _Pikir Kyuhyun

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah sampai di tempat mereka mengadaka rapat. Mereka akan mengadakan rapat untuk hubungan kerja sama di _Choi Cooperation._

Saat mereka memasuki gedung tersebut, terlihat seorang pemuda berlesung pipit yang memperhatikan Sungmin. Setelah merasa yakin, ia menghampiri Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin" Panggil pemuda itu sambil trersenyum

"C-choi Siwon ?" Kaget Sungmin. Ia menutup mulutnya tak percaya

**TBC**

**-Balasan Review-**

**LittleMing137 : Iya mereka akhirnya bertemu xD Cuman kaya ga ngenalin gitu.. kan 10 tahun pasti bedalah :'D Ini udah dilanjut~ Gomawo atas reviewnya ^^ Review di chap ini lagi ne~**

**sin30 : Terimakasih atas dukungannya ^^ ini udah lanjut ne~~ mohon dukungannya kedepannya lagi /bow/ ^^**

** .94 : Gomawo saran dan kritiknya ^^ Author sudah berusaha semampu author~ Boleh minta saran / kritiknya lagi di chap ini ? Gomawo~**

**Okalee : Annyeong~ yap yap~ tepatnya cinta pertama mereka ^^ Makasih dukungannya ;D Ini udah di lanjut~ Boleh minta dukungan untuk kedepannya ? Gomawo~**

**sjkms137 : Ini udah dilanjut ;D ini udah di tambain :D gomawo dukungannya ^^ boleh minta dukungannya lagi untuk kedepan ? Gamsahamnida~ /bow/**

** : Iya, itu masa lalu mereka waktu diparis ^^ Ini udah update~ Makasih dukungannya~ boleh minta dukungannya untuk chapter selanjutnya ? Gamsahamnida ^^ /bow/**

** .1 : ini udah dilanjut :D gomawo atas dukungannya~ boleh minta lagi untuk kedepannya ? gamsahamnida~ /bow/ ^^**

**gyumin4ever : iyaa~ itu pertemuan mereka waktu kecil ^^ **

**cho sungkyu137 : ini udah next :D makasih udah mau nunggu ff ini~ boleh minta dukungannya lagi untuk chapter depan ? gomawo~ ^^**

**MingKyuMingKyu : ini udah di lanjut :D boleh minta dukungannya lagi ? gomawo /bow/ ^^ **

**SMyLee : tentu saja :D makasih udah mau nunggu ff ini ^^ sudah update ya~ boleh minta dukungannya lagi ? Gamsahamnida! /bow/**

**sissy : udah di lanjut ya ^^ **

**5351 : Kyu udah jatuh cinta sama Ming pada pandangan pertama di Eiffel.. biasa anak kecil/? Kenal cuman di Paris, itupun ga kasih tau nama :) Udah di lanjut ne~ gomawo dukungannya ^^ boleh minta lagi untuk kedepannya ? :D Gamsahamnida /bow/**

**chella-KMS : hai juga :D iya nih~ mohon dukungannya ya ^^ makasih makasih :D iya iya, untuk chap ini sudah author panjangin ^^ terimakasih dukungannya~ boleh minta dukungannya lagi ? Gamsahamnida~ /bow/**

**Ayachi Casey : terimakasih ^^ author juga author juga.. /plak xD terimakasih sarannya^^ author sudah berusaha di chap ini~ boleh minta saran / kritiknya lagi ? :D dan dukungannya ya untuk kedepan~ Gamsahamnida /bow/**

**Gomawo buat kalian semua yang udah ngereview... semua review kalian author anggap sebagai dukungan ^^ boleh kan author minta dukungannya lagi untuk kedepannya ? /kedip kedip unyu/? /plak xD**

Hohoho~ /melayang diudara bareng Siwon/?

Gomawo juga reader yang udah mau baca~ /tebar abs Siwon/

Kurang panjang kah kah kah ? Chap depan bakal author panjangin lagi :) Jadi mohon dukungannya~

Kritik dan Saran diterima :) Jika author ada salah, boleh kasih tau ^^

Oke~ mohon reviewnya ya sebagai bentuk dukungan, kritik maupun saran :D

Dukungan kalian sangat berarti loh bagi author~

Gomawo~~ Review ya :D

Gamsahamnida~~

Lee Cheonsa-

/bow/


End file.
